What Happens Next
by Justin-Potter
Summary: What happened to our trio after they left Hogwarts? Findout when you read this story!
1. The Test

**The Test**

After Hogwarts Harry and Ron decided to rent a 2 person room above that Leaky Cauldron while Hermione rented a 1 person room across the hall. It had been 2 years after our trio had finished their 7th years at Hogwarts.

It is a sunny day and Harry woke suddenly, he just realized that today was his Auror final!! Harry had started studying to be an Auror as soon as he left Hogwarts! He sat up in bed and felt for his glasses and put them on. As he looked around the room he noticed the time it was 12:35pm. His test was at 1:00!! Harry bolted out of bed put on his robes and ran out the door and ran right into Hermione as she walk out of her room!!

"Sorry Hermione" Harry said as he got up from the floor and helped Hermione up.

"Its ok Harry, aren't you late for your Auror final" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I over slept" said Harry.

"Well ok I guess I will see you after your final" Hermione blushed

"Ok then" Harry smiled at her then with a loud _crack_ Harry was gone!!

With another loud _crack _Harry appeared in his classroom with 5 minutes to talk to Professor Moody (he was teaching the class) before the class began.

"Hey Professor" Harry said as he hurried over to him

"Well good morning Harry!! You look tired, I bet you stayed up all night studying for my final today didn't?" Moody said

"Well yeah actually I did then I almost over slept" Harry said blushing because he actually had stayed up until 1:00 am studying then he couldn't fall asleep until 3:00 am!!

_RING RING_

__

The bell sounded and Harry quickly took his usual seat in the middle of the classroom while the rest of the class (there is only 12 students) filled in and took their seats.

"Good morning class!! I am sure most of you had a ruff night last night studying for today's final" Moody said as he smirked across the room to Harry.

Moody _flicked_ his wand

And with a whoosh the test booklets appeared on the desks in front of the students!!

"You may begin" and with another _flick_ of his wand

an hourglass appeared and hovered above the class!!


	2. The Secret

**The Secrets**

Hermione woke up after a long night of studying to Crookshanks meowing on her lap, begging for food _meow meow_. Hermione got up put on her robes then went to Crookshanks food dish and with a _flick_ of her wand

Crookshanks' "Pet Adore Cat Food" appeared in Crookshanks' gold food dish and with another _flick_ of her wand

water appeared in the gold dish next to the food. Crookshanks purred very loudly while rubbing up against Hermione's leg then made a pounce to its food dish. Your welcome Hermione said in a sarcastic tone. Hermione went over to her bed and opened a book called "The art of healing/ a Healer to be 's guide to healing" by Miranda Goshawk. Then Hermione opened her notebook and started taking notes on chapter 6 "Spells and Curses And How To Heal Their Wounds." At 12:30 Hermione just remembered that Harry's Auror Final was in five minutes so Hermione quickly put her stuff in her bag the hurried to the door and as soon as she opened it Harry collided with her and they fell onto the floor. Harry quickly got up and helped Hermione up.

"Sorry Hermione" Harry said

"Its ok Harry, aren't you late for your Auror Final?" Hermione asked as she closed her door.

"Yeah I over slept" said Harry.

"Well ok I guess I will see you after your final" Hermione blushed

"Ok then" Harry smiled at her then with a loud _crack_ Harry was gone!!

"Oh" Hermione said as Harry disappeared into thin air. Hermione leaned against the wall and fell to the floor daydreaming about Harry!! If only he knew!!

After an hour or so Hermione just remembered that she needed to contact all of their friends so they know where the party is. "I better hurry" Hermione thought to herself as she ran downstairs and to write her letters. When she got down stairs Hermione pulled a list out of her bag and looked at it-

Neville Ron

Sheamus Cho Chang (not sure if she will come)

Angelina Johnson Professor Moody

Dean Hagrid

Dobby Fred

George Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Bill and Charlie

Professor Lupin Professor McGonagall

_Professor Dumbledore _Lee Jordan__

Man That's a lot of people Hermione thought to her self as she put the list down

With a _flick_ of her wand

Letters appeared on the table saying the same thing but to different people-

To **NAME** I just wanted to let you know that Harry's becoming an Auror / Birthday Party will be at 4:00 pm at the Leaky Cauldron. Please arrive between 3:00 – 3:30 so we have time to decorate the room!

Yours truly,

Hermione

Hermione added some extra thing to certain letters like-

Mrs. Weasley would you please bake a cake for Harry that would help me out so much .

Dobby could you please come early that way I have so extra help on arranging the place that would help me a lot.

Ron could you please meet Harry at the Ministry after he finishes his final and kind of waste some time then bring him to the Leaky Cauldron at 4:00 for is party thanks so much!

The with a _flick_ of her wand

The letters were on there way to their proper places


	3. The Surprise

**The Surprise**

Ron's alarm clock went off at 4:30am so he got up from his bed, as quietly as he could so Harry didn't wake up, put on his robes and with a _flick _of his wand

food appeared in "Pig's" and Hedwig's food dish (The shared a "gigantic" golden cadge) and with another _flick _of his wand

water appeared in the owls water bowl then with a loud _crack_ Ron disappeared on his way to work at the Ministry of Magic in the Magical Games and Sports Department as a quidditch game and sport organizer. Ron arrived at his office at 4:50

10 minutes to do what I please so Ron decided to walk around (for like the millionth time) the ministry "and maybe say hi to dear old dad" Ron thought to himself. Right as he got to Mr. Weasley's floor Ron checked the time and thought "HOLY CRAP" then with not a moment to lose, there was a loud _crack_ and Ron was in his office for the second time! "Made it" Ron thought. As Ron sat in his chair he looked at a picture of Harry and said to his self "Happy Birthday Harry"!! All of a sudden Ron's boss, Ludo Bagman, came running up to him.

"Weasley!"

"Yes Mr. Bagman?" Ron said in a worried tone.

"I have a preposition for you, follow me to my office" Ludo said in a hurried tone.

"Yes sir" Ron said

Ludo led the way to the back of the floor where a stone gargoyle stood

With a wave of his wand

Ludo said "hippogriff"

The stone gargoyle jumped out of the way and said welcome Mr. Bagman.

His office was normal, some picture, trophies, a desk, and a secretary.

Mr. Bagman asked his secretary to step out of the room (which she did)

"Ronald I am retiring tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to be the head of this department?" Ludo said.

Ron just stood there dumbfounded with what he had just said.

"Well?"

"I would be honored to be head, but why me sir?" Ron asked

"You are my most loyal employee and you just love what you are doing!" Ludo said in a serious tone

"Well, why thank you Ludo I am sure I be a GREAT head!!" Ron said excitedly

"Ok well I have to get my stuff packed so you can "move in" then with flick of his wand

All of Ludo's belongings were in boxes then with another flick of his wand

All of his things were gone!!

"I will see you around Ron" then Ludo left the office but first telling the gargoyle to obey Ron.

Ron spent the rest of his day putting his things in order in his NEW OFFICE when a letter appeared on his desk. It read-

Dear Ron,

I just wanted to let you know that Harry's becoming an Auror / Birthday Party will be at 4:00 pm at the Leaky Cauldron. Please arrive between 3:00 – 3:30 so we have time to decorate the room! P.S. Ron could you please meet Harry at the Ministry after he finishes his final and kind of waste some time then bring him to the Leaky Cauldron at 4:00 for is party thanks so much

Yours truly,

Hermione

Ron quickly scribbled a reply

Dear Hermione,

That great a surprise party, specking of surprises I have just been promoted to HEAD of The Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Sports and Games!!

See you at the party,

Ron

Then with a wave of his wand

The letter was on its way to Hermione.

Harry finished his test in record time (as Moody would say) and sat for the rest of the class drawing pictures with his wand.

_Ring Ring_

"Pencils down class" Moody said.

The sound of pencil on wood echoed throughout the room.

Moody waved his wand

All of the test flew through the air and landed on his desk

_Class Dismissed_

Harry walked out of the room at 3:15 and found Ron waiting for him.

"Hey Ron"

"Hey Harry, how was your test?" Ron said

"Moody said I finished in record time but I would give it an eight on hardness!" Harry said

"That's awesome Harry congratulations!! Hey lets go to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate"

"Ok Ron"

With a loud _crack_ they were gone!!


	4. Yet Another Surprise

**Yet another surprise**

When Harry and Ron arrived at the Three Broomsticks they ordered 2 butterbeers (on Ron)

and sat down and drank. Harry was very quiet he was thinking that nobody had noticed that today, of all days, was his birthday!! Ron looked at his watch-

"Blimey is that the time" I got to go meet Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry please come with me I don't feel comfortable being alone with Hermione" Ron said

"Ok lets go" Harry said

Harry and Ron waved their wands and with a loud

_CRACK _

They were at the door to the Leaky Cauldron

Before Harry could notice Ron waved his wand and made a FAKE message appear addressed to Ron he read it aloud

Ron,

Please go into the Leaky Cauldron by yourself I need to tell you something VERY important

Hermione

"Sorry Harry meet me right here please!! This shouldn't take long" Ron said

"Ok Ron" Harry said

Ron entered the building and said Harry is right outside so places I know he wont just stand there.

Harry thought "I need a drink, nobody remembered my birthday."

Harry opened the door and all of a sudden "Happy Birthday Harry"

"What.. I thought you forgot" Harry said

Hermione pushed her way to him "We didn't forget we just wanted to surprise you!!" Hermione hugged him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek

Mrs. Weasley made an excellent cake and everyone party all night

Harry pulled Hermione to the side-

"Hermione thank you so much, Ron told me that this was your idea, thanks again" Harry said

Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered "Thanks" in her ear.

Hermione blushed

As Harry turned to go to back to the party Hermione pulled him back and gave him a passionate kiss smack dab on the lips.

"Hermione?" Harry asked in a confused tone.

"Does this mean….. What I think it means?" Harry asked

Harry, I love! I have always loved you!" Hermione said.

Harry blushed

"Hermione I love you too, I just never had the courage to tell you" Harry said.

Harry grabbed Hermione and gave her a VERY romantic kiss.

Harry and Hermione joined the party again holding hands.


	5. The Advice

**_The Advice_**

****

**_Three weeks had past since Harry's party. Everyday Harry and Hermione stayed in close contact, going on dates, messaging each other every second. _**

**_True Love!!_**

****

**_Harry woke on a rainy morning. Ron had just gotten up and was putting on his robes._**

****

**_"Mornin' Ron" Harry said as he got out of bed and put on his glasses._**

****

**_"Oh hey Harry, sorry I woke you" Ron said_**

****

**_"Its ok I wanted to get up early so I can get some advice from you, do u have a minute or two?" Harry asked_**

****

**_"Yeah sure"_**

****

**_"Well as you know, Hermione and I have been going out for a while and I was wondering… if you think… that Hermione and I could get married? I was just wondering because I love her so much." Harry said_**

****

**_"Uh …. that's great Harry, I mean if that's what you want I am sure you two would be great together, I mean to two seem to love each other a lot so it will be perfect" Ron said_**

****

**_"Thanks Ron I wasn't sure if anyone thought it would be a good idea since we have only been going out for 3 weeks." Harry said._**

****

**_It doesn't matter what other people think as long as you two love each other, which I am sure you both do!!" Ron said._**

****

**_"Well I got to go Harry, since I'm the head of my department I have to be there early. Bye Harry"_**

****

****

**_"Bye Ron" Harry said_**

****

**_With a loud crack Ron was gone._**

****

**_Harry thought to himself, 'I really need to see what Sirius and Mrs. Weasley _**

**_say_****_ about this.'_**

****

**_Harry got dressed and wrote a letter to Mrs. Weasley_**

****

**_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_**

**_I really need to talk to you about …. a personal matter. Can you meet me at _**

**_3:00 at the Leaky Cauldron? Thanks a lot._**

**_Harry_**

****

**_Harry rolled up the letter and brought it to Hedwig. "Hedwig I need you to _**

**_take_****_ this to Mrs. Weasley right away, also don't leave until she has a _**

**_response_****_. Thanks Hedwig," Harry said as he tied the letter to her foot. _**

**_Hedwig gave him a nip of understanding and flew out the window._**

****

**_"WAIT Hedwig I may be at Sirius's house so if I'm not here go there." Hedwig _**

**_made_****_ an understanding gesture and flew out of site._**

****

**_Harry got dressed and opened his door to find the hallway deserted. Harry _**

**_walked_****_ down the steps to the bar, to his surprise Tom the bartender was up, _**

**_and_****_ ordered a butter beer._**

****

**_"Mornin' Tom" Harry said._**

****

**_"Well good morning Harry" Tom said_**

****

**_"I would like a butterbeer please then I must me off" Harry said_**

****

**_"Alrighty then Harry, coming right up" Tom said_**

****

**_Tom made the butterbeer with lightning speed_**

****

**_"That'll be 3 sickles please," Tom said_**

****

**_Harry handed him the money and left_**

****

**_As Harry walked to Sirius's house, Harry couldn't stop thinking about _**

**_Hermione._****_ He was afraid to talk to her because he was so nervous about what _**

**_he_****_ wanted to tell her that his mouth became so dry he couldn't speak. When _**

**_Harry got to Sirius's house he quickly got inside._**

****

**_"Sirius," Harry called_**

****

**_There was a loud bang in the kitchen._**

****

**_Harry hurried to the kitchen to find Sirius covered in flower._**

****

**_"Oh hey Harry" Sirius said brushing flower off of his clothes_**

****

**_"Hey, why are you covered in flour?" Harry asked_**

****

**_"Oh just trying to make some breakfast, it hasn't been the same without _**

**_Molly here making the food!!" Sirius said laughing_**

****

**_"I came because I need to ask you a kind of personal question, its about _**

**_Hermione" Harry said._**

****

**_"Ok?"_**

****

**_"Well as you know for the past 3 weeks Hermione and I have been dating and I _**

**_am_****_ thinking about asking her to marry me, and I was wondering what you _**

**_thought_****_ about it," Harry said._**

****

**_"What I think doesn't matter, it is what you REALLY want but, if you really _**

**_want_****_ my advise I would have to say... go for it man if you really love her _**

**_then_****_ just ask her already!!" Sirius said in an excited tone_**

****

**_"Hey, thanks Sirius" Harry said_**

****

**_"No problem" Sirius said_**

****

**_"Well I got to go, Thanks again" Harry said_**

****

**_"You're welcome Harry"_**

****

**_Harry vanished with a loud crack_**

****

**_Harry appeared in the Leaky Cauldron at 2:50 and sat down at a table. At _**

**_2:55 Mrs. Weasley arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and sat down next to Harry._**

****

**_"Hello Harry dear" Molly said_**

****

**_"Hey Molly" Harry said_**

****

**_"You wanted to talk to me about something important?" Molly said_**

****

**_"Yeah um…. As you know Hermione and I have been going out for a while and I _**

**_want_****_ your advice on if I should take it further." Harry said_**

****

**_"How much further are we talking here Harry?" Molly said_**

****

**_"Well I was thinking about asking Hermione to marry me, if you think that is _**

**_a_****_ bad idea that's fine I just want to know what you thought about it…."_**

****

**_"Harry that's great!_****_ You and Hermione are the perfect match. If Hermione _**

**_says_****_ yes, if you need a place to get married you could do it at the burrow, _**

**_if_****_ you want of course!" Molly said_**

****

**_"Thanks Molly, I really needed to know what you thought since you are kind _**

**_of_****_ the mom that I never had." Harry said_**

****

**_"Oh thanks Harry, I always considered you my son so thanks!" Molly said_**

****

**_"So when are you going to ask her?"_**

****

**_"We are going out tonight so I thought I would ask her tonight" Harry said_**

****

**_"Oh this is so perfect, can I plan your wedding, if you want of course?" _**

**_Molly said_**

****

**_"Sure but maybe we need to slow down, I mean I haven't asked her yet and I _**

**_don't_****_ even have a ring," Harry said._**

****

**_OH MY GOD I FORGOT THE RING_**

****

**_"Sorry Molly I will send Hedwig to you the moment I know what she says but _**

**_right_****_ now I need a ring, Talk to you later" Harry said_**

****

**_"Bye Harry"_**

****

**_With a loud crack Harry was gone._**


	6. The Trouble Of Buying

**The Trouble of Buying **

Harry appeared outside The Immortal Forge Jewelry Shop in Diagon Alley. He then raced inside to the counter where an old lady was waiting.

"Hi madam, I need an engagement ring for the love of my life" Harry said to the lady.

"Well, first of all how much money do you have or want to spend?" The lady asked Harry.

"Any amount as long as it is perfect for her." He replied to the lady.

"Well, over here we have a display case full of rings that many people have used to ask their loved one to marry them." She said as she led Harry to a display case.

"Wow" Harry said looking at all the rings.

"Take your time dear, and call me if you need help" the lady said before walking off.

"Well, what would Hermione want? A big diamond, a gold ring. Wait I know, BOTH!" he said scanning the case.

"Um, madam" Harry said to the lady "I think I got one" he said again as the lady came over.

Harry then pointed to a ring with a fairly good sized diamond and a gold in crested ring that said I Love You.

"Good choice dear" the lady said taking it out of the case and ringing it up.

"That will be 1,000 galleons dear" the lady said putting the ring is a case.

"Ok" Harry said pulling out the money and handing it to the lady.

"Thank you for doing business with us" the lady said handing him his change and the ring.

Harry then flicked his wand and disappeared with a crack.


	7. Moments Of Happiness

**Moments Of Happiness **

Harry had appariated outside of Hermione's house after a stop at his house. He rapped on the door 3 times. He then waited patiently for her to answer. The ring was hidden in his pocket.

Hermione opened the door.

"Hey Harry. What brings you here?" She asked politely beckoning him inside.

"Oh I just wanted to see you if you wanted to have dinner with me." He asked.

"Oh Yeah, I'd love to!" She said. "Just let me change my clothes." She said noticing he was in a tux.

"Okay." Harry said sitting down in a chair and waiting.

10 minutes later Hermione appeared in a silver dress. It was sparkling and it was fitting her tightly showing every curve in her body.

Harry's mouth dropped. "You..look amazing." He said telling the truth.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He said.

He then appariated both of them to a fancy restaurant called the Florence Nightingale. Harry had made a reservation. They were lead to a table lit by a candle. He smiled as they sat down.

Both of them ordered and got their meals. Harry was anxious to ask her but he had planned out his night. After they had ate and Harry payed. Harry then appariated them again this time to the beach.

They both took off their shoes and walked holding hands. After a while Harry stopped them.

"Hermione. You know I love you." He started. He then got down on one knee and took out the ring. "Will you Hermione by my bride?" He asked.

Hermione was speechless. "YES!" She said. Harry placed the ring on her finger. When he stood up he kissed her passionately on the lips. He then took her hand and appariated them to her house where Harry left her.

He was so excited. When he got back to his house he was so happy. When he told Ron he almost flipped. Ron was happy for them but was saddened because he had loved her. Harry went to bed at 1 in the morning. (I know its short and that I haven't updated in a while but please review!)


End file.
